All The Same In Love And War
by QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Andy's recurring vision is getting worse and more insistent. Ashley's gone hunting to store up for the long winter. A force beyond their control is being rather distracting. Part of the Fangs series
1. Part 1

"Andy? Love, I'm leaving."

The Prophet only gave a distracted hum in response.

Ashley sighed and crossed through the library to wrap his arms around his mate's waist, burying his face between sharp shoulderblades. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Andy pulled from his thought abruptly. "Ashley, I'm fine. It's just a few days."

The sigh was speaking. "We haven't been apart more than a night or two since before we were mated."

"Mhmm." Andy leaned down over the book he was thumbing through, fingertips tracing over unrecognizable lettering.

"That was three years ago."

"Yeah yeah. Fly safe." The younger man waved nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"I'll be gone a week, maybe a bit longer."

"Yeah, love you."

Ashley pressed a kiss to his mate's temple and sighed. "Love you too, baby." He smiled uneasily as he stepped to the balcony. Something about leaving just didn't feel right.

Andy had been lost in his research for a week, already. When he wasn't buried to his nose in books, he was sleeping. The vision plaguing him this time didn't seem to care if the Prophet was asleep or not. And something about an entire fleet of falling angels had Andy understandably spooked. Scared shitless, more like.

Even more disconcerting was that they hadn't had sex in almost two weeks. Andy may have been able to go without before, but being mated to a vampire meant certain physiological necessities, sex being paramount. It was necessary for the strengthening and maintaining of their blood bond.

But Ashley knew how his mate's mind worked. Once something had a hold of the Prophet, he'd work until he either dropped from exhaustion or found his answer. He'd already dropped about three times. Ashley just hoped his beloved found the answer, soon.

Ashley sighed and stepped to the open edge of the balcony, unfurling his wings. He needed to go. If he didn't gather enough kills on this hunting trip, he wouldn't have enough blood for the winter. It had set on early, this year, with a light snowstorm at the end of October. A lot of animals had died, and even more had gone into early hibernation. If the vampire wanted to survive a three week snow-in, he'd have to fly south and hope the bear population hadn't holed up down there, yet.

It was a few hours later when Andy finally resurfaced from his research. Or rather, his cock forced him to resurface. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he sure as hell was annoyed by it. Just when he'd really start to get somewhere with his research, his mind trailed to Ashley and his cock stood at full attention. And it was becoming more and more frequent.

And Ashley wasn't here to suck him off.

Apparently, his cock didn't even need NAKED mental images of Ashley. Fully clothed and grinning up at him with those gorgeous caramel eyes was enough. It probably didn't help that Andy couldn't remember the last time they'd fucked. Usually, when Andy got too buried in research, the vampire would give him space, only checking in to make sure he ate every couple of hours, and force him to lay down and go to sleep every other night. Occasionally, Ashley's urges would start up. Then the Deviant would prop himself into the comfortable, gigantic armchair in the library the couple had christened the "sex chair," and start pleasuring himself and moaning Andy's name until the human came back around. Then Andy would climb in his mate's lap for a quick, hot, dirty fuck, clean himself up in the bathroom, and return to his research while Ashley curled up on the couch to nap.

But there was no Ashley to fuck him stupid. So Andy gave a resigned sigh, flopped down into the sex chair, and set to relieving the ache between his hips. He didn't even really think much, just stroked it out until he came, wiped himself off with a tissue, and tucked himself back in. This research was too important for him to be distracted by how bad he needed Ashley and how very far away Ashley was.

He picked up the fourth volume of Kissington's Demonology and set in to read. Latin gave him headaches, even with his Prophet's Eye to translate. The dictation was unfamiliar. Thus far all he'd manage to glean was some garbled text about following The Light, and a cryptic comment or six about the misconstrued notions regarding fallen angels and Nephilim. Andy damn well knew the difference, thank you. He'd written a whole damn album about the former. He'd once fallen in love with the latter.

With a frustrated sigh, Andy caved and decided he needed help. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he swore he'd never call again.


	2. Part 2

A chill crawled down Andy's spine. There was a time when the rustle of feathers and smell of honeysuckle filled him with elation.

"What on earth could be so important you would actually pick up the phone and call me?"

Andy shuddered. "Scout," he greeted dryly.

The raven haired woman tilted her head to the side, silver eyes piercing through his soul as she folded massive feathered wings to her back. "So...why am I here?"

Andy sighed and lightly picked up a book from his desk. "Because you're the only Fallen I know. And I need help."

"Oh, you need MY help," she scoffed. "That's rich."

The Prophet groaned. "Scout, it's been like, five years. Let it go already."

The lights flickered a bit as the angel bristled. "Let it go?!" she demanded. "I gave you my literal heart. I FELL for you. I can never return to Heaven. To my home. I'll never see my father again unless he's coming to collect my soul."

"Need I remind you, YOU left ME!" Andy shouted back.

"Because you hid the truth of your identity for six years!"

"How was I supposed to know it would cause you to leave? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I wanted that too," Scout said, sadly. "But I'm forbidden, even as a Fallen, to interfere in the affairs of Secret Keepers. The Angelic are too powerful. My presence, alone, could alter the course of history."

Andy looked away, turning his attention to the books on his desk. "Will you help? Please?" His voice was gentle.

"You're mated now, right?" Scout prompted, easing into the room from the balcony.

A nod. "To Ashley. Yeah."

"He treats you well?"

A small smile traced the corners of Andy's lips. "Very."

"Then yes." Scout flounced - there's no other word for it - across the room and dropped into a bulky recliner. "I'll help you."

"Ah," Andy started with a wince. "Please don't sit in that chair. If Ashley smells anyone in it who isn't him or me he will. Go. Crazy."

Scout abruptly stood and turned to inspect the chair. "Ooooh," she drawled, clueing in. "I am so sorry. I hope that I don't cause you any trouble." She pulled a high backed chair over to the desk and settled carefully into it. "So what do you need help with?"

Andy sighed. "A recurring vision. I've been getting it since I was 15. It's just a fleet of angels falling."

The angel's eyebrows knit together. "That's not happened since, well...since Lucifer."

Andy's eyes lit up. "You don't, by chance, have contact with him?"

Scout drew back as if she'd been struck. "I have nothing of the sort!"

"Hey, hey," Andy said, holding his arms up in surrender. "As a Prophet, I am, by nature, impartial."

The woman settled again, propping her head in a hand with her elbow wedged between two books on the desk. "I am a good Angel. My only crime was falling in love." There was a touch of sadness to her voice. "My obedience ultimately outweighed my love for you. It was safer and less painful for us both for me to leave, alive, rather than remain just to make you a widower." She sighed and traced a set of glyphs on the inside cover of a book. "But no. I haven't had contact with my uncle since I told him to shove it the day I Fell."

Andy's eyebrows crinkled. "The angels, the ones that were falling. They were looking for a child."

That got a reaction out of Scout. She stood abruptly. "I'm sorry. I cannot help you. Not directly."

Andy stood as well, leveling his eyes at her. "Because of the rules?" he hazarded.

She gave only a single nod in response. "I can, however, point you in the right direction. When the time comes, you will gain access to the Canidae Hall of Prophecy. Your answers lie, not in events of the past, but in ancient recordings of things that are still to come."

"A riddle?" Andy asked, incredulously. "All you can give me is another fucking riddle?"

Scout smiled sadly at the man she loved. "It is all I can tell you. Until then, try looking here." She pulled a heavy, golden leather book down from a shelf in the far corner and handed it to Andy. In a last moment of weakness, she leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

Andy's eyes fluttered closed. "Ash," he gasped.

The fallen angel shook out her wings as she pulled away. All doubts that she'd once made the wrong decision in leaving were driven from her mind. No matter how much she loved Andy, she knew, without a doubt, that he belonged with with the vampire he now called mate.

"Goodbye, Andy." There was a note of finality in her voice. Then she stepped off the balcony, spread her wings, and was gone.

Andy rushed forward after her. As the electric feel of the air settled, all Andy was left with was a heavy book, and a primary feather as long as his arm. "Scout," he whispered. He'd thought, after all this time, it wouldn't hurt. He knew the reasons. As a Prophet, of course he understood them. And he was mated, now. He loved Ashley with all of his being. But Scout had once been his whole world. Something about the way she had said goodbye had sounded like she would never come back. Perhaps it was the closure he needed. But it was crushing all the same.

He glanced down at the book she'd handed him. The cover held only one word, scrawled by hand in blood red ink.

ENOCH.

Angel.

Andy sighed and settled into his favorite high backed chair. He placed the feather lovingly onto his desk, scribbling the word "vase" on a sticky note beside it as a reminder for later. The he opened the book and began to read.


	3. Part 3

Ashley startled awake. With a huff he shook out his wings and dropped down from the tree he'd been hiding in. Something was wrong. He wasn't entirely sure what, exactly, was wrong. But he could just FEEL it. He knew the feeling was coming from Andy just in the way he knew his mate was on the verge of orgasm when they made love. He just knew.

He didn't like this feeling. It was empty and hollow. It felt like loss. And it made him want to rush to his mate's side. It took all his self control not to take to the sky and return home. He needed to hunt enough to survive the winter.

The vampire gave a shaking sigh, breath pooling in a white cloud that hung in the cold dawn air. The animals should be waking soon. He should get moving. If he killed a bear before sunset, he could be home in a day or two.

Jinxx ducked under the low beam of Andy's library fireplace. "Andy, kid, where are you?" Then the mystic stopped short. Laying across the center of Andy's desk was a long, silvery black feather. The light scent of honeysuckle hung in the air over it. "Scout?" he whispered, reaching out to take the wing in his hands.

"Put it down."

Jinxx very carefully replaced the feather. "How did you know I touched it?"

Andy's voice had come from between the bookshelves somewhere behind the desk. "Mirrors," Andy responded. "Set up so I can see my desk from anywhere in the room. Helps me remember what books to pick up when I forget. Which, looking at all these titles and how jumpy my brain is, that happens all the time."

Jinxx eased to the side. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah just," Andy gulped. "Just give me a sec. Taking care of something."

The guitarist couldn't quell his curiosity. Just as he was about to creep past the desk, Andy rounded the corner, zipping his pants and tossing a wadded up tissue in an almost overflowing waste basket.

"Yeah, alright, what is it?"

Jinxx's eyebrows shot up. "What, exactly, were you taking care of?"

Andy shrugged a bit, adjusting the placement of the feather on his desk before turning the pages of several different books. "Just needed a little break from reading. Usually Ashley is here to take care of it."

"Mhmm." The tone was telling. The suggestive look on Jinxx's face was even more telling. "I didn't know you took breaks from research."

"Again," Andy stated, shaking his head, slightly. "Usually Ashley is here to take care of it."

"It must be bad if it's tearing you away from your research without his help."

Andy shrugged. "I don't really have a reference to go by." He nibbled at his lower lip as he read and reread a passage. Then he scribbled an odd symbol on a purple sticky note and pressed it to the page. He finally looked up at his visitor. "I get about four or five hours of work before it demands my attention again. If I push it another hour or two, my stomach starts to hurt."

There was a short burst of empty laughter. "You're horny," Jinxx observed.

The look on Andy's face was unimpressed. "I am not entirely in control of how my body reacts to Ashley's absence anymore. Not since being mated."

Jinxx just chuckled a bit. "And it has nothing to do with your ex having been around?"

"I called her for information. Nothing more."

"Mhmm."

Andy let out an irritated sigh. "It's the falling angels vision again. I needed to know why they're falling. So I asked a Fallen."

"And did she have an answer for you?" Jinxx glanced back and forth at the color coded sticky notes poking out from the edges of old, worn books.

"No." Andy sounded irritated. "When I mentioned the child, she stood up and handed me this book." He motioned to the large gold leather bound volume in the center of the table. "She told me she's not allowed to explain. And she left. But she left this behind too." He traced a finger tenderly over the feather. "It has been tremendously helpful. When I ask it questions, it points me to a book."

Jinxx laughed. "So she said she couldn't help you, but did anyways?"

"She said she couldn't help me, directly. Pointing me towards books to research isn't the same as outright telling me. I still have to do the work. And my research would have eventually brought me here, anyways."

The Mystic sighed. "Have you eaten?"

The board to the skull look Andy returned was answer enough.

"You have to eat, kid." Jinxx sighed and floated through the floor. A few moments later, he drifted back up with a sandwich and a glass of water. "Sustenance is necessary. Your mate will kill me if you have another hospital visit due to low blood sugar.

"Yeah, yeah." Andy took the sandwich and bit into it, eyes still drifting over the text in front of him. He swallowed, took a few gulps of water, and then looked up. "Is this all you wanted?"

"No. Have you slept?"

Andy shrugged. "A little. Not without having the vision, though. And the changes of me getting any restful sleep while Ash is away are basically nonexistent."

The Mystic gave a small nod. "Are there any books you need?"

"Actually..." Andy rummaged through a pile of notes until he came across a small blue notepad. "Here, these. I think..." He traced his fingers over a cluster of unintelligible characters Jinxx recognized as the written language if prophets. "Yeah, I need the Cardinal Ottoboni journals."

"Excuse me?"

Andy just leveled a glare back at him. "Ottoboni journals, please."

"Andy, you know those are locked up in the Canidae library. Only a Prophet can even access them."

"I am not the only Prophet on this earth. I don't see the problem."

Jinxx just groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll do what I can. Try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy just sighed and gazed down at his books. "I don't need a babysitter," he muttered, pressing a green post it to the page of a burgundy leather bound book.

"Again?" Andy demanded. He dropped the old parchment he'd been skimming through in frustration. It curled back in on itself, no longer having hands or weights to hold it open.

The singer adjusted his cock in his pants, trying desperately to ignore its hardness. "It's only been two hours, damnit!" He adjusted his stance, widening his thighs a bit. The coarse denim glided frustratingly over sensitive skin.

"Okay, fine!" He stalked over to the big green recliner and dropped into it with a huff. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment before it settled on a rather fond memory.

About two years ago, after Ashley had put his brother down, the vampire had hit a hard depression. Andy had decided the best way to get him out was to fuck him.

That got the attention of his lower brain. Andy let out a ragged moan at the memory of Ashley arching and clenching down on his cock. The scratches down his back had taken over a week to heal. It had been totally worth it, though.

It only took a few good, long strokes for Andy to cum. He cleaned himself up, then just laid in the chair, shaking and gasping. Andy felt like a teenager, barely able to hold on to his first orgasm. What was happening to him?

The singer raked a hand through his hair, trying to steady his breathing. He was starting to get concerned. He hoped Ashley made it home soon. Somehow he just knew that Ashley actually touching him would make this whatever it was go away.

As it was, the problem was absolutely not going away. His cock was already hardening again. With a sigh, he picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for Ashley.

"Hnnnn?"

Andy glanced at the clock. Apparently it was midnight. Ashley must have been asleep. "Hey," he said, breathily.

"Mmmh hello love." Definitely a half asleep Ashley.

"Talk to me, baby. I need you."

There was an abrupt rustling of leaves and then a sharp thud. "Need me how, baby?"

Breath hitched in Andy's throat. "Need you in me," he whined.

"Mmh" Ashley grunted. Andy could practically see the aroused expression his mate would be wearing. "Well I'm at least a three hour flight away, and that's without the blood I'm currently draining from this bear."

Andy whined. "I swear I feel like I'm gonna die. Help me!"

Ashley shuddered as the tendril of a mating urge crept up his neck. "You're not gonna die, Andy," he snapped down the line.

"Fuck, please just talk me through this so I can get back to work." Andy sounded fucked out.

The vampire chuckled darkly. "You know what I could go for right now? A nice ride."

Andy moaned pornographically. He probably already had a hand fisted around his cock.

"Could totally just spread over your hips and slide down your cock til it hits that spot. You know, the one that makes me moans and shake a little?"

"Fuck, Ash, yes!"

Ashley chuckled again, reveling in the sounds of his mate's moans. "Then just keep fucking myself down your cock, maybe claw up your chest. And when I'm on the edge I'll just bite whatever bit of skin I can reach."

There was a rattling gasp, then a low scream of pleasure. "Ashley," Andy gasped out. The low creaking of the old recliner suggested he was thrusting into his hand.

The thought had Ashley's libido firing on all cylinders. "I'll have your blood in my mouth, your cock in my ass, and I'll make you cum with me." Ashley was no stranger to dirty talk. He liked teasing Andy when they were on tour by whispering something naughty in his ear right before soundcheck and then leaving him hanging until they found enough time to put the words to use.

"Fucking hell," Andy gasped into the phone. There was a shaking quality to his voice.

"Nice to know I can do that to you from so far away." Ashley bit at his lower lip and braced himself against a tree. "It's so hot, the way you moan when you're right on the edge."

Andy whimpered a bit. It was the low, almost growling whimper he produced when he was trying not to cum too soon. "Ash, please. "

The vampire couldn't help it. He needed, too. He unzipped his pants and grasped his cock in a callused hand and stroked, hard and fast. "You wanna cum, baby?" he cooed. "You wanna cum for me?"

There was a hiss, a low moan, and then a "Fuck, please!" The tone was one of desperation.

Ashley let his mind wander to the thought of his lover's long, beautiful cock slipping in and back out of his ass in hurried, needy thrusts. "Yeah baby, " Ashley gasped. "Come on. Cum for me."

The scream threat tore from Andy's throat was downright unholy. It was followed by a stream of filthy profanity and the sound of heels drumming against leather.

"Ashley?" the singer finally gasped.

"Hold on," the vampire responded. "I'm almost... oh fuck fUCK FUCK!" Then Ashley was releasing over his hand and across the leaves underneath him.

"That sounded pleasant," Andy observed in a floaty voice.

"Yours sounded painful," Ashley responded between gasping breaths.

And sighed in what sounded like satisfaction. "Just intense." He breathed for a moment, and then, "I miss you."

"I know, baby. I'll be home tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

The deviant couldn't hold back his smile. "I promise, my love."

"Oh, good," Andy remarked. There was the rustling of clothing and then the rush of running water. "I'm gonna get back to work, now. I'm finally making progress."

"Alright, baby. Don't forget to eat and sleep. And shower."

"Yeah, yeah." The Prophet's voice had returned to the distant echo it held when he was deep in research.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Andy responded absently. Then there was a click, and the call had ended.


	4. Part 4

Ashley landed lightly on the porch just outside the sliding door to the kitchen. He quickly put away the buckets of blood in the old refrigerator just inside the door. Andy would have a fit if he left that much blood in with the "human food." Satisfied that his stores were secure, Ashley started up the back stairs into the library.

"Andy? Babe, I'm home," he called, rounding a bookshelf. Andy wasn't at his desk.

"Babe, you in here?"

No reply.

Ashley sighed and crossed through the library to the desk. Books laid open, pages unmarked. It looked as if the research had been abandoned mid thought. He took in a deep breath. The room smelled like sex. Not surprising, given the call he'd gotten the other night, Andy breathing heavily down the line in need. That, and the rather impressive photo Andy had sent of his hard cock. Andy had been horny lately.

Then Ashley caught another scent. Blood. He crossed over to the chair they used for sex. The knife they used to break Ashley's skin was laying on the arm, unsheathed. He picked it up and noticed a crimson smear across the blade.

"Andy?" he called again.

Then he heard a frustrated growl and a cry of "please just stop."

Ashley took off towards the sound. Then he heard the roar of the shower. "Andy?"

There was no one in the bedroom, thankfully. The room smelled even more strongly of sex than the library. A pair of Andy's ripped up jeans were crumpled in the floor. There was a bottle of lube on the bed next to the vibrator Ashley sometimes used to stay the urges when the Prophet was too caught up in research to be of assistance.

There was a strangled, almost pained scream that somehow managed to be louder than the shower.

Ashley bolted to the door, shedding his shoes and dropping his bag in one fluid motion. He pushed the bathroom door open and was relieved to find Andy alone in the shower.

Another strangled cry issued, and Andy gripped the sliding door in a vice grip, fucking himself back onto a rather large, brightly colored toy. The image sent a message straight to his cock, and then Ashley was stripping away his heavy clothes.

"Ash?"

The Vampire wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him off the toy and into his embrace. "Would you like some help with that?" he whispered, breathily, into Andy's ear.

"Please," Andy gasped.

The singer was already stretched and so slick all Ashley had to do was line up and push in. Andy shuddered at the impact. All it took was a few hard, long thrusts and then Andy was screa

ming, cum splattering across the glass door. Then he promptly blacked out.

Ashley pulled out in shock, lightly shaking the younger man in an attempt to wake him. When he was unsuccessful, Ashley turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his lover, and carried him to the bed. He paused a moment to look the human over. He appeared unharmed, with the exception of a few small scars across his shoulders and collar bones that clearly did not come from a pair of fangs. He traced his fingers across the scarred skin, then pulled on his robe and grabbed his phone, dialing Jinxx on his way down the stairs.

"Ashley? I thought you were hunting."

"Yeah I just got back." He flung open the door to his refrigerator, pushing bottles and buckets of blood around in search of something. "How was Andy when you checked on him the other day?"

Jinxx made an unsure noise. "I guess. He was kinda distracted, and missing you."

"Distracted by what?" Ashley's hand closed on a small white jar in the back of the refrigerator.

Jinxx was silent.

"Distracted by what, Jinxx?" There was a soft clunk as Ashley settled the heavy tea kettle on the stove.

"He was, uh, horny. Groused about you not being there to take care of it."

"How horny?" Ashley tried to keep his tone casual.

"Ashley, I have no interest in aiding your perverse fantasies. Just ask him, yourself."

Ashley poured the steaming water into Andy's favorite Batman mug. "I can't ask him, Jinxx, because he's passed out. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, so just tell me, damnit!"

"He said he was able to get about five hours of work before getting distracted."

Ashley swore. "That was, what, three days ago?" He dumped an obscene amount of sugar into the tea and added a few small white squares from the plastic jar.

"Sounds about right. If that's all you wanted, I have to go talk an old russian into giving me an illegal book."

"Yeah," Ashley said, distractedly. Then the line disconnected.

"Ashley?"

The Vampire settled into the bed next to his mate. "Hey baby, you're gonna be okay," he said, softly, pulling Andy up against his chest.

"It hurts."

"I know, baby," Ashley murmured. He pressed the lip of the tea mug against his mate's mouth. "Here, this will help."

Andy took several long sips and then scrunched up his nose. "Tastes weird," he commented.

"I know." Ashley ran his fingers through still damp hair. "Finish. It'll make you feel better."

Once the cup was emptied, Ashley set it aside and laid back, pulling Andy down against his chest.

"What's happening to me?" Andy whined, nuzzling his head into Ashley's chest.

"You're having mating urges."

"I thought humans didn't get those."

Ashley sighed. "Humans don't get initial mating urges. Once a bond has been established, however, they can happen. And yours are...severe."

"Severe?" Andy sat up to catch Ashley's eyes.

"Even for a human. You went from days apart to blackout in a matter of, what, a week? Two?"

"Are you saying I need sex so bad that I passed out?"

Ashley layghed. "That's one way to put it. But actually, it's more like your body couldn't handle the magic of the urges and just decided to quit."

"If they're so severe, how come I'm okay, now?"

The Vampire gently stroked down Andy's arm. "I put Dammel root in your tea."

"Like the stuff you gave Kina when Sandra was being stupid?"

"Yes, exactly. It helps dampen urges. I keep it for when you get too caught up in research to be of assistance." With a hand in Andy's hair, he pulled the younger man in a bit closer.

"How much time, until they come back?" Andy breathed.

Ashley tilted his head side to side a moment. "I'd say we have about a half hour." He allowed his fingers to wander a bit, a calluses fingertip tracing across a thin pink scar. "What's this about?"

A reddening flush crept up Andy's neck. "I needed you to take my blood, but you weren't here, so I improvised."

A soft, arousing hum bubbled up from Ashley's chest. "Well, maybe I can help with that, now."

"Oh, yeah?" Andy smirked, crawling up to press his forehead to the shorter man's. His hands slowly trailed over red silk, pushing the robe off broad, muscled shoulders. He bumped his nose to Ashley's, then pressed his lips, softly, to his lover's.

Ashley moaned into the kiss, hands sliding down pale flesh to grip sharp hip bones. When the kiss broke, he pulled his mate down against him, arms wrapping tightly around a slim frame. He tucked his nose into the warm spot behind Andy's ear, breathing in the heavy scent of cigarettes and spice shampoo and sex sweat. He pressed soft kisses against warm flesh, getting rougher and more insistent with each small whimper he drew from the younger man. By the time he got to the human's shoulder, he'd left a purpling trail of marks across the skin. Then he pressed his fangs into flesh, moaning at the hot, rich taste of Andy's blood flooded his mouth and poured down his throat.

A loud, deep moan poured from Andy's throat as the feel of Ashley's fangs turned him inside out, sparks dancing across every inch of his skin. He dug his nails into the firm muscle of Ashley's chest, back arching into the embrace.


End file.
